InuyashaRound robin Story TellingStyle
by Illusionary Ghost
Summary: An unlikely group gets temporarily sealed in a cave, and to pass the time they decide to share telling a story. -Chapter 9 up-
1. Prologue

April 9, 2002

__

Round-Robin Story Telling- Inuyasha-style

By Yashira

(Author's note: They're grouped like this for obvious humor effects.. ^_^v)

Prologue

"Okay, I'll start the tale!" Kagome's voice boomed over the rather large group which surrounded the campfire Sango had thankfully provided as she fixed deep serious eyes on them. There were muffles and half-hearted replies and Kagome was forced to add, "Look, we're all stuck in this cave until morning. We may as well make the most of it while we're here, so let me start!!!"

Miroku nodded cheerfully as he took his spot beside Sango, "I sure plan to." (^=^V)

There was the predictable scuffle of a boomerang and the drawing of a bow before Miroku got up a moment later, bruises littered round his head, and went off to sit with Shippo and Myoga. "Women…"

Inuyasha was glaring at both him and Kouga as he snapped back, "Serves you right you perverted monk. Why don't you do something useful and use your Kaze Ana on Wimpy Wolf here."

There was a slap of a fist against Inuyasha's head as Kouga's eyes narrowed coldly on him. "He wouldn't be able to catch me, like he would you."

"That's only because you're cheating using the shards," Inuyasha glared back, taking a quick strike with his claws, forcing Kouga to leap back and dodge away. 

He stopped beside Kagome and placed his hands on hers, "Kagome, I'm going to kill him now so you can be my woman-"

"What the fuck did you say?!"

Kagome wore what looked like the classic teardrop on the side of the head, "Um Kouga, just because Naraku tricked us into this cave, and we're sealed here for the night, there's no reason to fight because that's exactly what he wants us to do. Can't we just get along until morning when the seal breaks?"

"I for one think this is rather lubricious," Sesshomaru sat with his back against one of the cave's grey walls, and looked rather bored and annoyed at once. Rin was sitting beside him gobbling down marshmallows that Kagome had given her from her knapsack, "If they can't behave, just let them kill each other, it would be more amusing."

"Don't you wish you can just "sit" Sesshomaru right now?" Sango's murmur was quiet, but it brought a gold sinister glare from Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"I'm behaving, it's this Inu-koru who's the problem," Kouga snapped back with annoyance as he glared at Inuyasha. "I'm only trying to kill him to make Kagome happy."

"Make Kagome happy?" Inuyasha wore a look that said, _DIE. "_You're the wimpy-wolf who was to sitting so close to the fire, rather than in it! I should be killing you…"

"Why you!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome snapped, " SIT DOWN!"  


THUD.

"What the fuck was that for?" He echoed from the hole in the ground that was him. 

Miroku glanced down at him and replied with a dismissive hand, "I think she did it for principle."

Inuyasha glowered at both Miroku and Kagome, "Yeah," he said angrily, "Take Kouga's side… take the side of the guy you flirt with."

Kagome turned to glance at him, blinking at his words, "WHAT did you say?" Her tone sounded as if she were about to get violent.

"Quick check where has Myoga went to?" Miroku whispered to Shippo as the young youkai glanced at his shoulders. 

"I don't know… he's gone!"

"Oh no," Miroku muttered as he hung back suddenly. "If I thought I was in trouble with Sango, Inuyasha is in for it now…"

"Oi, what the fuck is that look for?" Inuyasha seemed to hold back that pouting tone which was a mixture of alarm and "trying not to seemed alarm" at the same time.

"OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, AND OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI!!!!!"

A rumble of thuds echoed through the cave as curses followed immediately after. Kouga conveniently snickered.

Myoga was standing on Sesshomaru's shoulder at this point, having migrated from Shippo's shoulder to the full-blooded youkai lord in what seemed a flawless 2 second leap. Sesshomaru glanced up at him, frowning at his impertinence, "Don't use me as a safe haven." Then fingers lighting on the flea, Sesshomaru did an even faster 2 second squish.

"What a world…" Myoga floated to the ground in a colourless swoosh. 

Shippo glanced at everyone, watching the way the whole room seemed to just speak of wanting to crash heads and rip limbs from offending body parts that he flustered bright red to see Kagome so angry, as usual at Inuyasha. When ever trouble happened, it was always Inuyasha's fault and all Kagome had tried to do was start a simple story so that it would take their minds off the odd encamped group here. "HEY," he cried out, "If you guys aren't going to let Kagome tell a story, then I am!"

"You little brat," Inuyasha echoed from the hole in the ground, but the kitsune was shaking his head and jumping up over Miroku's shoulders. 

"Just listen to me and stop being an idiot!" Inuyasha threw him a most sour look, but Shippo cupped his hands together. "Okay, here's my story, so listen up!!!"


	2. Shippo starts it

April 9, 2002

__

Round-Robin Story Telling- Inuyasha-style

By Yashira

(Author's note: Normal text is story dialogue_, italics_ unless otherwise mentioned will be for interruptions. ^_^v I hope you like it, let me know what you think..) (Oh, one other thing, I want to dedicate this fic to one of my very closest and dearest friends Leloi. I hope she will enjoy the insanity I have in mind or should I say thanks for putting up with my insanity all this time. ^_^;;;)

***Shippo starts it***

There was a very pretty girl named Kago..er Kagogo who used to live in a beautiful we..er wealthy house with tons of servants and tons of rich shiny jewels. One day, Princess Kagogo said to her most ugly servant who looked like something of dog with sharp ears. Oh yeah, his name was Inuyoshi. 

__

Hey! You little brat, what the fuck are you thinking?!

Shh, just let him tell the tale.

"Inuyoshi go fetch for me the perverted man who lives in the crooked tower. He must have the answer why my most precious maid, Sandbow is frighten of the cellars and won't go down to fetch my most prize jewel." 

Then Inuyoshi, cuz he was a big bad tempered servant said something like, "Go fetch him yourself you lazy bitch."

Princess Kagogo was so stunned by his words that she stared at her filthy mouth servant and said, "Si- GET BENT!"

__

Why am I not surprised?

Shhh.

Shut up, Inu-kuro.

Inuyoshi was so frighten with these words that he collapsed on the ground and made a very big hole. 

__

Damn.

Shhhhhh!

"I shall go find the perverted monk on my own to find out why Sandbow is scared," said Kagogo, "But the way is dangerous and fraught with peril. How will I get past the evil spider called Narado and the black witch Tsupoki?" 

Then a voice piped up from the side, it was Kagogo most trusty servant, Shippo-er.. Shippopo. "I shall protect you."

__

Yeah right, phfft…

Pipe down Inuyasha, and let Shippo tell his tale, or Kagome-sama will say the word.

"He's just a pint-size runt," came the growling voice of Inuyoshi at which the brave yet freedom fighter, Shippopo turned around and quickly gave the dog-servant the most vicious beating of his life.

__

That's not possible!

Osuwari!

Fuck.

Kagogo's eyes went big as she clasped her hands together, "Yes, you shall come with me." Kagogo cast a dark look at Inuyoshi before turning her head and following after Shippopo. "Get bent again.. many times…"

So Kagogo followed after her most fearsome warrior Shippopo, but when they reached the gate that would take them from the wealthy house Kagogo lived in they were met by an old woman called, Old maid Baba.

"I saw in a vision that you are going on a quest to see the perverted man in the crooked tower. You will meet my evil yet younger and beautiful sister on the way. She likes to feed the spider that lurks in the woods and occasionally fights with the evil witch Tsupoki. Take this, it will protect you."

The old maid Baba handed Kagogo a beautiful looking bow with a quiver of arrows. "Wow," Kagogo replied with surprise, "News travels fast." Kagogo who was naturally good with arrows, bowed and thanked the old maid.

"Yeah well, in addition to my vision I saw your ugly yet dog-eared servant as he just ran by me on his way to see my sister. It looked like he wanted to warn her. He seemed upset about something being bent and was muttering something on getting even with Princess Kagogo." 

__

Sounds like my stupid brother, alright.

Not you too, shhhh.

Then the brave and mighty warrior, Shippopo lifted his head proudly and said, "Don't worry. With Kagogo's arrows and my fearsome power, I shall vanquish any who stand in her way. We will smite the spider Narado and the evil witch Tsupoki, get the answers from the perverted man in the Crooked Tower and then find out why Sandbow is scared of the cellar."

"That's the plan," Kagogo nodded, "So lets go."

"Oh one more word," The old maid Baba said, her tone ominous, "Beware the green frog should you accidentally get lost and end up in the plains of Fluffy because an angry looking dog called Shosho likes to roam there. The Green frog likes to send unwitting people to confront Shosho… that's a big no no."

__

Shosho?

Shhhhh! 

"Never fear," Shippopo announced, "I shall smite this Shosho and his little frog too! Let us be off Princess Kagogo."

"Er Time's up," Kagome called out as she held up the Timer.

"What, it can't be, I just started," Shippo wailed. "There's so much more I have to say."

"Well don't worry, once everyone has told a part of the story, it will come back to you." Kagome was smiling at him as she adjusted the timer.

"Kagogo?" And Inuyasha was glaring at the Kitsune, "Why didn't you just use are real names."

"Um?"

"Hey who next? Let me know so that I can start the timer."

"Let me," Myoga seemed to croak as he floated over to Shippo's shoulder. "I want to try. Also it's safer hiding on the boy."

"Okie. Now hush everyone, it's Myoga's turn," and with that Kagome turned the timer over.


	3. Myoga continues it

April 24, 2002

__

Inuyasha - Round-Robin Story Telling - Style

By Yashira

(Author's note: Normal text is story dialogue_, italics_ unless otherwise mentioned will be for interruptions. ^_^v I hope you like it, let me know what you think..) 

***Myoga continues it***

Princess Kagogo followed the mighty freedom fighter Shippopo outside the gates, leaving the Old Maid Baba behind. "Now that I have this and you by my side, we should head into the woods as quickly as we can and then get on the crooked path which will go towards a crooked hill, where the crooked tower is that houses the perverted man."

"That's a mouthful isn't it," Shippopo the freedom fighter said as he scrambled to keep up. He was definitely shorter than Kagogo and had to run twice as fast. 

"Well someone had to say it." Princess Kagogo looked at him thoughtfully. "Old maid Baba said to avoid the Plains of Fluffy because of the evil dog Shosho and the green frog, but since you're here I don't see what the point of it was. You can take care of anything that comes our way… besides aren't the Plains of Fluffy on the other side of the Crooked Tower?"

"No, no, they're up ahead, go back, go back!!"

"No, I'm sure the plains are on the other side, Shippopo. In fact if we go look at a map…" Kagogo looked as if she were about to go back into her rich house for a map when she noticed that her freedom fighter warrior was looking at her oddly. 

"I never said they weren't." He replied irritably, "I know the forest like the back of my-"

"No, they're up ahead I TELL YOU!!!"

Princess Kagogo returned his odd look for one of her own. "Look, Shippopo, make up your mind. Stop telling me they're up ahead."

"I didn't." Poor Shippopo's face looked as if it was going to explode, "They're on the other-"

"Go back! Go Back!! It's scary down there and you **_can_** get hurt!!"

  
"Look that wasn't me." Shippopo cried out as he waved his hands back furiously, before Princess Kagogo could think to accuse him again, "I don't sound that whiny! And if Inuyoshi was here I'd think it was his voice."

__

HEY, I don't sound whiny, you bastard! That's Kouga.

IS NOT!

IS TOO!

IS NOT!!!

STOP IT and LET Myouga finish. Honestly, the two of you sound like kids.

He started it.

"Who the heck was it, then?" At this point Princess Kagogo was loosing her patience and was idly stroking her bow as if to use the first arrow. "For all we known, Inuyoshi has gone to warn the beautiful yet younger sister of the Old Maid Baba… and we're wasting time trying to figure out who's saying what? This trip is doomed."

"I've BEEN trying TO tell YOU THAT!"

"THAT'S NOT ME…" There was a sound of a "squish" and Shippopo jumped back suddenly, "What the heck is this thing?"

"Why… why cruel world, do I always get squished?" Croaked the flatten little figure on the ground, "Why can't any one just listen?" 

Princess Kagogo looked down at the small little flea and her eyes went wide, "Looks like Inuyoshi needs a bath, his fleas are getting everywhere."

"I'm not Inuyoshi's flea! I'm Myomyo the Banshee that warns of Death!!" The little figure tried to stand strong as both Kagogo and her mighty freedom fighter Shippopo looked as if they were about to step on him again. 

__

The what?! 

That's what I'd like to know!

Shut up! 

"He looks like a flea to me," Shippopo replied with a glare. "In fact he looks a bit overfed and dumpy."

"Myomyo the flea… er banshee… of death? If you pardon me, but you definitely don't look it." Kagogo was staring at him thoughtfully.

"Ahh well, the evil witch Tsupoki put a spell on me. She was jealous of my beauty and did this. So this is why I look like this. Believe you me, I can kick major ass any day."

__

You gotta be kidding me.

Major ass, my foot.

You kicked it so well, that's why you hide all the time?

She looked dubiously at him, as if trying to discern if some or all of what he said was a lie. "Are you sure, you look like a flea to me."

"I am the Banshee that warns of Death…"

__

Or runs from it  


"If you're the Banshee of Death… Then in whatever form you take you should still be able to…" The freedom fighter suggested thoughtfully, "Prove it!"

"Well...er… you see… if I had to prove it you would be dead… and I don't want you to die... so I won't…"

__

Why am I not surprised?

"I think you're lying…" Shippopo the freedom fighter announced in his most hero-like voice as Princess Kagogo nodded. "You were probably sent by the witch Tsupoki to keep up from going into the woods where the Crooked path to the crooked hill that houses the crooked tower where the perverted man lives." Shippopo paused and then gave Princess Kagogo a look. "Great now you got me saying that stupid tongue twister."

She grinned even though she tried to looked apologetical. "But at least we now know how good that witch is to want to keep us out. I didn't even know I was going on this quest until a moment ago…"

"Yeah… these villains are getting better and better…" Shippopo nodded as he jumped ahead and started towards the forest. "Come on… let's go… before it gets dark."

They started off together, ignoring the Banshee of Death as he cried out, "I am the Banshee that warns of Death! I warn you that where you are going, things are going to die! They might be you… please come back! Maybe we can go for a meal or something… its so much safer here."

"That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Inuyasha growled as he glared at Myouga. "Banshee of death? Bah."

"Hey, don't be so mean to him… I don't see you trying…" Kagome replied as Myouga jumped up onto her shoulder and sniffled into her collar.

"Why would I waste my time?" Inuyasha replied as he turned over and glared at the ceiling of the cave they were in. "This just sounds stupid."

"I could do better," Kouga announced, "Why not let me try, since Inu-koru can't."

Kagome reached for the timer and started to turn it over. "Okay. Kouga you're next."

Kouga was grinning.


	4. Kouga butters it up

November 30, 2002

__

Inuyasha - Round-Robin Story Telling - Style

By Yashira

***Kouga butters it up***

With bow and quiver slung over her shoulder, Princess Kagogo had not taken more than two steps in the opposite direction when a great fanfare of trumpets resounded with a startled cry behind her.

"Nee," said Shippopo, the mighty freedom fighter and sometimes footstool;

__

HEY!

"Were you expecting the Prince of Wolves?" Shippopo asked with a backward glance to the rising smoke behind them.

Kagogo glanced behind her, her dark eyes blinking in surprise, as she saw the telltale smoke. "No, why? ACK!"

"KAGOGO!!!" The handsome, debonair, and amazing young man, who appeared from within the whirlwind of smoke, grabbed both Kagogo's hands with both of his huge ones. "What's this I hear about you going to see the perverted man who lives on a crooked hill on the way to grandma's house?!"

The narrowed look of confusion not only registered on Kagogo's face, but also that of Shippopo as he blurted out, "Grandma's house?! What the hell are you on?!"

__

That's what I'd like to know!

Shut up!

"Where did those trumpet sounds come from anyway?" Kagogo asked as she looked around the dashing young man with silk black hair, elven-like ears, and bushy wolf tail. Aside from her rich mansion which sometimes acted like a castle, she could see no sign of the trumpeter.

__

If you're asking me it came out of his-

INUYASHA!

Bitch. And what's this dashing stuff?! It's making me sick.

"I'm always here for my woman-" the young man replied with a twinkle in his fangs.

__

What the hell?! Even in a story you have to lie!

I'm not lying, you dog-turd, she is MY woman!!

Kaze no-

Osuwari!!! Now let Kouga tell the story!

Fucking hell, I swear you must like this…ACK!

OSUWARI!!!!

Princess Kagogo blushed as she spoke to her fiancée . "Ah, you know KouKou our parents arranged that we get married when I hit my 21 year. I'm only 15 right now, but it's not really necessary to-"

__

KouKou, man I hate to think what I'm going get called when I get put into this story.

Don't you know? You're the crooked man that they're doing to go see.

Sango, I hardly think I'm crooked let alone bent.

…

"I know, I know, that didn't stop you from falling in love with me… In fact it only added to our love."

Shippopo and Kagogo could only look at KouKou with the same sort of awe which his subjects revered him with. 

__

This is making me sick, how much more do I have to listen to this…

Inuyasha, if you didn't keep interrupting KouKou, er Kouga, he would be finish by now.

Besides, if you didn't like the way he's going to tell the story, why didn't you offer to tell it next?

Because I fucking don't want to!!

You have no one to blame but yourself!!!

Will you SHUT UP and let me tell my story!!!

"Now Kagogo, why must you go…" Pausing suddenly, the handsome man looked down at his foot with surprise. "What the hell did I step on?" After thoroughly looking at the round smooshy thing at the bottom of his foot and determining to his relief that it wasn't inu-dropping….

__

You're asking for it Whimpy Wolf!

Osuwari!

Not again!! WHAM!

KouKou peeled off what was left of the Banshee of Death and held it up to Kagogo, "Is this yours?"

Shippopo carefully looked over the tiny banshee of death with a wan frown on his red cheeks. "I guess he couldn't forewarn himself of his impeding death. What a shame, well no not really."

"I ain't… dead…w ell not mostly dead yet…" Myomyo croaked as he stared up into their faces.

"I think that is Inuyoshi's flea," Kagogo replied with a dismissing shrug.

"Looks like Inuyoshi-dogturd needs a bath, his fleas are getting everywhere," KouKou replied as Kagogo nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I said earlier. Although," And this she said with a growl, "he ran off to warn the evil, but younger sister of Old Maid Baba after I told him to get bent so I'm taking with me Shippopo the great freedom fighter with me as protection in case we run into the Plains of Fluffy that Myomyo keeps telling me is in front of us and not behind the Tower of the Crooked man." She took in deep raging breaths as she looked up at KouKou, "I have to find out why Sandbow won't go into the cellar and get my special jewel."

KouKou blinked at the slew of information that came his way as he saw the determination in both his bride's face and that of the rug.

__

Hey, first it was footstool and now rug, stop calling me names!

It's my story, and I can tell it as I see fit!

Well maybe you should give someone else a chance to tell it then?!

Why should I? 

"Yeah, I think Shippo is right," Kagome replied softly as she picked up the timer and glanced around the lot of them. Sesshomaru sat with Rin and Jaken, seemingly bored, as Miroku and Sango watched her carefully from their spot. Shippo also was chipper and alert although both Inuyasha and Kouga seemed prone for another overdue argument as they snarled at each other. "Time's up Kouga-kun, we need to give everyone else a turn too. Now, who's next?"

"I didn't really get to make my big number," Kouga moaned as if much put upon and that brought an angry grunt of disgust from Inuyasha.

"Big number?! What kind of lie is that?! You told enough of them to begin with!"

"Are you jealous that Kagome is MY woman," Kouga replied with a sneer that brought Inuyasha's gold eyes seeing red with fury.

"You're starting to get on my nerves, wimpy wolf…"

"Okay we're ready to begin," Kagome beamed unexpectedly and in a voice that startled both Kouga and Inuyasha. It was a voice that commanded the attention of both young men

"Oi, what are you talking about?"

"Yeah, no one agreed to go next."

Kagome shook her head, "No, someone has," she pointed to Jaken who gripped his staff tightly and waved it nervously.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	5. Jaken goes off for a loop

April 11, 2003

(Author's note: Normal text is story dialogue_, italics_ unless otherwise mentioned will be for interruptions. ^_^v *giggles* I hope you like it, let me know what you think.) 

__

Inuyasha - Round-Robin Story Telling – Style

By Yashira

***Jaken goes off for a loop***

While KouKou was happily getting to know the details of Princess Kagogo's quest, the clever and decidedly handsome servant of Shosho, was plotting ways in which to please his most powerful and awesome master. 

__

Clever?

Powerful?

Sounds like a story, I, Sesshomaru, could listen to… continue Jaken.

I get a bad feeling about this…

Hold on, how can a 3 foot frog be clever?

I'm still trying to wrap my head on how he could think he was even remotely handsome.

"Lately, my master has been bored because no one wants to come into the Plains of Fluffy anymore. I can't see why not. It's such a lovely, adorable name-"

__

For a dog.

SHUT UP, Lest I STRIKE you DOG with my staff.

HAHA!

DOWN! Forgive me Sesshomaru, I meant to say "DOWN"!

I wonder what Freud would have said about that?

Who?

The HANDSOME and CLEVER green frog turned his head to the side and said suddenly, "Hmm what's this? Villains' United is telepathing me with information that Princess Kagogo, her freedom fighter Shipopo and her prince in waiting KouKou are going to make a trip to the Crooked Tower where the perverted man lives in order to find out why her servant Sandbow won't go into her cellar to get her jewel." 

Pausing to catch his breath, he seemed to share the age old agreement that Kagogo and KouKou had before him, "Hmm, that was an awful lot of information… I wonder if I can remember it all…" 

__

That's why they call you clever right?

That's sarcasm, isn't it?

If you were really clever you would know.

Hey, you shouldn't insult me Inuyasha.

Why is that?

You'll see…

"Oh, what this? Villains' United is also sending in another fax A.S.A.P. Oh ho! This is too rich." Laughing, for what seemed like eons, because, as anyone will know, a good villain's laugh takes a great deal of working into… as well as some actual length of time to get every KUKUKU syllable out. And yes this also applies to MUWAHAHAHA, HEHEHE, and KEH! (or Feh for Sunday best)

"Seems like Inuyoshi, the servant of Princess Kagogo has met up with the evil, yet younger sister of Old Maid Baba for a lover's tirst."

__

SIT!

TWACK! But, I didn't do anything!

HEHEHE or KUKUKU..

"I hope Narado didn't get to hear about it since he sort of has a thing for that Evil, but younger sister of Old maid Baba. And if she's with Inuyoshi, I wonder if they share fleas… anyway, this means he hasn't been fed… oh, he must be hungry…" 

__

IT WASN'T MY FAULT!

I'M NOT LISTENING!

BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

I **SAID** I'M NOT LISTENING!

HE MADE IT UP! IF I EVER RAN INTO KIKYOU, I THINK YOU'D KNOW-

OSUWARI x 10!!!!

Yeah, do it again Kagome! Show Inu-kuro what for!!!

You know, I didn't think this merited an interrupted scene, did you Sango?

I think we better shut up before he does something to us too.

Then suddenly, as if his frog sense was tingling, JA-chan whirled around just in time to be hit on the head by the master's-

__

Watch it, Jaken!

Annoying little er, brat…er…um….AAAAAH. The human ward, Riri. "Why me…"

"Riri, wants to play!!! Shosho says JA-chan would play with her." More like feed and be the watch guard he thought, but hey, he wasn't complaining.

__

He better not be.

The dark haired girl was always overly persistent and for some reason found great pleasure in bothering-er-pestering-er… ahhhhh, damn it- choosing Ja-chan, the green, but loveable frog as her playmate thing. Ah, who could blame her, Ja-chan was the prized servant of Shosho and she could only be sent to him because of all that trust and respect he had -

__

I love Sesshomaru-sama, LOTS!!!

Smart girl…Later I will have Jaken take you to the squash patch… Gods only know, I can't lower myself to walking amidst vegetables…

Great Sesshomaru-sama, I'm telling a story, are you listening? *ACK* Don't glare at me… I'm sorry, please forgive me! Oh my head!

Riri wasn't taking no for an answer and she continued to hit the poor green frog on the head with the same stick she occasionally used to scratch Shosho behind the ears with.

__

Don't you mean play fetch with?

If I meant fetch I would say it…

I'm sure if he meant fetch, I would hit him…

Ja-chan ran his fingers over his green face, as another incoming message from Villains' United came in, "HUH?! The Evil Witch Tsupoki, who hates the evil, but younger sister of Old maid Baba, just fed Narado?" 

__

Why is he stopping? Kagome, ask him.

I think, he's figuring one of us is going to interrupt him again.

Really, why would he think that?

I haven't a clue, Shippo.

"Well, this is interesting news, I better tell Shosho… um…where did Riri go?"

He could hear Riri, running down valley, crying, "Shosho! GUESS WHAT!"

"NO!!! This is my information, I have to tell him…"

* * *

"I guess we could stop there and give someone else a chance," Kagome replied sullenly and with an angry eyed glare to where Inuyasha laid passed out in his own OSUWARI created hole. "Who's turn is it now?"

"Riri, I mean Rin-chan WANTS to go next!!" Rin, who was grinning and jumping up and down beside a horrified Jaken. She seemed ecstatically happy at the name he had given her.

"It's not fair," he cried, running his green hands over his small little hat in dismay, "You interrupted me a lot more than Kouga."

But it seemed that no one cared, or rather no one decided to interrupt Sesshomaru who glared Jaken to silence, "Be quiet, and let her take a turn!"

Handing her marshmallows to Sesshomaru, Rin took a deep breath and then started.

__


	6. Rin tries to continue

July 10, 2003

(Author's note: Normal text is story dialogue_, italics_ unless otherwise mentioned will be for interruptions. ^_^v *giggles* I hope you like it, let me know what you think. Special thanks to Aile Anna for beta reading it.) 

__

Inuyasha - Round-Robin Story Telling – Style

By Yashira

~*~Rin tries to continue~*~

I rub Sessho's ears and pet his tail!

__

I knew it was a tail!!!

BE QUIET! Rin, don't you mean, you stand back in awe?

I thought this was her story not yours, Inu-koru stupid brother.

If you don't shut up, I'm going melt your girlfriend!

If you touch Kagome, I'm going to tear off your other arm!

HE'S NOT Kagome's boyfriend! 

You are, right?

That's RIGHT Miroku, no wait, I didn't say that! You stupid monk, SHUT UP!

He likes it a lot. He's a big huge fluffy dog, but for some reason he has only one arm. Anyway, I got to tell him a lot of stuff, like what the green swarthy toad, Ja-chan was doing talking to himself in the-

__

Toad? You make it sound like it's a bad thing.

Isn't it?

That's not funny. Don't you remember what happened the last time you teased me. Something about being with the Older (or was that evil?), yet younger sister of old maid Baba doing-

WHAT? Because of you, Kagome got mad at me! If I was out in the woods with Kikyou, you'll be the last person to know-

Inuyasha-

Oh no!

SIT!

I got to tell him all about the Princess Kagogo as she was leaving with Shippopo, her er…friend or fighter or something, and anyway, back to Shosho. You know he has such lovely white fur and-

__

I thought she was suppose to tell a story.

If you don't shut up and let her speak about my manliness, I will hurt you.

Manliness? I thought she was busy describing a dog. Hey, don't forget the fleas.

Kagome, if you do not do something with him, I will be forced to hurt him, and you and I know you don't want that.

Stop telling her to "do" something with me. I never got this hassle from you when I was with Kikyou!

Oh Kagome, you still think Inu-koru is too good for you?

SIT DOWN!

DAMN IT! 

Shosho was really happy about the news too. He wanted to leave the cave and start out right away.

__

Yeah, all that bad smell being cooped up in a dank cave with no bathroom must have really got to him.

I heard that Houshi.

It's not like I'm scared, Sango was the one who whispered it to me. I merely repeated- ACK!

HAHA, shouldn't you have seen that Hirakotsu coming?

SHUT UP, Kouga!

We took off without Ja-chan since he's always so slow and headed down a whole bunch of stuff. Since I'm small, I didn't really keep track, all I know was that we did lots of traveling. 

__

I'm not slow, you never stop to pick me up.

Jaken, do I hear you complaining?

No mighty Sesshoumaru!

I thought he was, it sounds a lot like Myoga complaining to me!

Inuyasha, why must you bring me into this?

Look, I've been sat so many times, I'm NOT going alone. Besides, as the BANSHI that WARNS of death, shouldn't you be doing some thing?

Maybe I've retired?

I'll MAKE you RETIRED!

SIT DOWN!

WHAT was that for, Kagome!?

He may be a flea, but he's old, don't throw him into our camp fire!

Feh.

I don't know when we ran into Koukou, Kagogo and Shippopo, but… but…

__

What's wrong Rin?

I can't remember what happen before in the story… there's so much.

Oh, you mean what the plot of the story is?

Yes, I can't remember! Sniff.

I thought the plot was: Princess Kagogo, her freedom fighter Shippopo and her prince in waiting KouKou are going to make a trip to the Crooked Tower where the perverted man lives in order to find out why her servant Sandbow won't go into her cellar to get her jewel. 

Wow, you remembered all that, Shippo? I'm impressed.

Well, when it's mentioned so many times, you tend not to forget these things.

Ah, you do have a point.

... 

__

What are we waiting for? This isn't a bloody story, but a free for all commenting…If I wanted to do something stupid like this I would go back to writing those damn stupid letters in the "DEAR" stories. What was the point in- Oi, Sesshoumaru, WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!

You made Rin cry with your thoughtlessness. I HATE hearing crying, especially hers. (Crying = annoying sounds btw) I will now kill you… and while I'm at it I might as well take your sword. You won't be needing it where you're going.

OH YEAH!? You try it and-!

__

OSUWARI!

HAHAHA!

Damn it, are you trying to kill me? I swear you must take his side; I wonder if all those Sesshoumaru/Kagome fics have some basis afterall!

OSUWARI!!!!!!!

*** 

"Okay, that's it Inuyasha. I was only trying to help you." Kagome's brown eyes settled on him with the same look of death Sesshoumaru was planning to give. Needless to say, it was a much scarier thing to have a pissed off Kagome since everyone knew the direction Sesshoumaru was coming from, but no one actually knew what Kagome had in mind. She tended to be a master on what most people would call the mere word "Grudge" and though she sometimes seemed to forgive things, she NEVER forgot them.

"He needs no help in going to hell!" Sesshoumaru would have moved if it wasn't for the crying Rin buried against his shoulder. He opted for a fierce looking growl and narrowed gold eyes of fury.

"You stay out of it. This is my fight!" Kagome blurted back, shoulders straight and eyes burning with an almost out of control fire.

Miroku and Sango, as they sat there listening to the tangled words, looked at each other with bright huge eyes. "Kagome-sama? What do you mean, 'your fight?'"

"Yes, mine! I was only helping Inuyasha, but-"

"Help me?!" The indignation in his voice only made the darkening look in Kagome's face that much more scarier, "By fucking sitting me 50 times?"

"You deserved it."

"I WHAT?! Oh man, I can't wait till I get out of this cave. I'm going to throw you down the well and put a rock over it AGAIN!" While the words were said in thoughtless anger, Kagome's already upset nerves took it as the ultimate insult.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"I'm sure Inuyasha doesn't mean it, Kagome-sama," Miroku called from where he sat with Sango. _Both _Myoga _and_ Shippo had taken refuge behind the pair, and they peeked out occasionally to assess the situation. It just didn't look good. "He's just over excited."

Gesturing wildly with outstretched claws, Inuyasha screamed at the monk. "I AM NOT! SHE SAT ME FOR NO REASON. JA-CHAN, DAMN IT, JAKEN MADE IT ALL UP ABOUT KIKYOU!" 

Stroking his chin thoughtfully, Miroku replied in an almost cheery, calm voice (someone had to be the rational one, and it might as well have been him – besides the girls liked the calm, quiet boys, he mused with a wry smile). "Well, you could have some creative revenge instead of sulking and interrupting the story…"

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped a moment as the truth of Miroku's words dawned on him. "I THINK I WILL!"

"Oh, are you forgetting one thing?" Kagome called over to them, her voice deceivingly nice. 

"What?"

"I have to accept who goes next, and I think Sesshoumaru was going to go after Rin." She smiled brightly at Inuyasha, as his mouth flew open with a:

"HE was NOT, you're just making that up!"

"Osuwari!"

"…"


	7. Sesshoumaru takes a stab at it

September 2-3, 2003

(Author's Note: Lol, the reason this chapter is out faster than it should be is Aile Anna's fault. She found a special item on Gaia that I wanted and promised to give it to me. Now, not wanting to be the stupid greedy smuck that I am, I asked her what fic did she want to see next as my way of thanks. She picked this!)

__

Inuyasha - Round-Robin Story Telling – Style

By Yashira

~*~Sessy takes a stab at it~*~

"I just want to state one thing, before I start," Sesshoumaru replied flatly, his gaze seemingly distant as he was bored to tears. Just for good measure, he tried to stifle a yawn. "This is supposed to be a story, not some sort of free for all commentary. If you start stepping into my part more than necessary, I'm going to start taking heads."

Inuyasha, still sulking over Kagome's (in his opinion) viciousness by giving Sesshoumaru priority over him, simply growled at his half-brother. Miroku and the others seemed unmoved by Sesshoumaru's threats as if thinking there would be no reason to over-step the tall, white hair youkai anyway. After all, here was a calm, rational individual who would probably just tell his side of the story without much incident. How much trouble could Sesshoumaru cost?

***

He was the King of all! The greatest of the great and the name that all humans everywhere revered and worshipped. Kagogo and her small retinue cowered in doddering fear of the mighty Sho-Sho for there was no greater honour than standing helplessly, with awe, at his feet. 

__

. . . 

He cast them one aloof, burning eye as if suggesting with that disparaging gaze just how fruitless their endeavors would be. HE was the CREAM of the GREME and the only majestic form they could see! The mighty Lord of the Plains of Fluffy was someone they would have to bow down to and worship for who were they in comparison to him?!

__

We weren't quiet because we agreed, you know! It was just the sheer open mouthed stupidity that kept us from speaking!!!

SILENCE!! YOU DARE INTERRUPT THE MIGHTY SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!?! ACK!!

OO! That's a good one Inuyasha, hit Jaken again!!! 

"What are we going to do Kagogo, he's too big to fight!" Shipopo, cowering like the runt he was, had sidled behind Kagogo's leg as if taking up a new sport. Koukou was also whimpering and hiding behind Kagogo's other leg. 

__

I'm just waiting for him to say that they're humping her l- ACK! SANGO! What did you hit me for? DOGS NATURALLY DO THAT TO HUMANS- Ack! Inuyasha what the hell did **you **hit me for?!

"Well, there's no way I can tell it to get bent." Kagogo's voice was serious and full of trembling awe for the huge demon in front of her was great and mighty.

"Yeah, by the looks of it," Shipopo replied with a nervous swallow, "he'd "Bent" us some." 

Unfortunately, the wolf demon had passed out in fright by this point and was no use to Kagogo and Shipopo. Then again, wolf youkai are always so inferior to dog demons, so it was bound to happen sooner than later.

__

THE HELLI WOULD!

Well, at least I agree on that point.

Shut up dog-turd!!!

"How did we ever get to this point? Weren't the plains of Fluffy the other way?" Kagogo looked thoughtful for a moment, her finger resting lightly on her lips, as she gave the mighty Shosho another careful look. "I mean, I remember setting out, but either we walked fast or MyoMyo the Banshee that warns of death was right. This is the Plains of Fluffy afterall."

From somewhere very far away came the annoyed and yet hurtful voice of the Banshee in question. "I told you, but you never listen! Oh no, just step on the flea,, squish him a bit, it doesn't hurt. See if I ever warn you again." 

Shipopo only shrugged, his eyes still quivering as if he were about to cry. In front of them, with Riri on the huge dog demon's back proudly looking down, Shosho let out a slow, nasty sounding growl. It was the kind of growl that suggested, "GET THE HELL AWAY" before something even nastier than the growl happens. "I think he's hungry. Princess Kagogo, what are we going to do?"

__

I know what I want I want to do to him.

Shh, Sesshoumaru is getting angry.

Oh, it's now Sesshoumaru, instead of Kouga?

Oi, Inuyasha, I wouldn't go there right now.

WHY NOT! IF SHE DOESN'T CATER TO THAT DAMN WHIMPY WOLF, IT'S TO MY STUPID BROTHER. YOU WOULD THINK THAT SHE LIKES IT!

Sit! Sit! SIT!!!

That's why.

!?*$^*!^

"I don't know, I could try shooting him, but I get the feeling, that might just make him madder than he looks." Looking distraught and hesitant, Kagogo also added, "But now this is great, how are we ever going to get to the Crooked man who lives in the Crooked tower to ask him why Sandbow won't go into my cellar to get my special jewel?"

"Yeah, that's a problem." Shippo noted, idly kicking at KouKou as if that was normal procedure for checking for a pulse. "Especially since Inuyoshi ran off to warn the evil, yet younger sister of Old maid baba after you told him to get bent, and you're taking both me and Koukou as protection in case you … Oh dear. We did run into the Plains of Fluffy and we're utterly useless…"

__

I'll give you utterly useless, you bastard!

SHHH, Kagome will get mad, Kouga. If you take a look at Inuyasha, he still hasn't come out of the hole is body made from the impact he made the last time.

(From the hole) OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooh, my head.

"Oh! OH! Don't forget I just got a fax from Villain's United about Inuyoshi, your servant, who has met up with the evil, yet younger sister of Old Maid Baba for a lover's tryst!" That last came from Ja-chan, the ever-green frog as he finally, and quite out of breath, arrived at the scene of the confrontation. 

__

If you were hoping for another sitting, I think Kagome's tuckered out. She's fallen asleep from the effort.

You know, I'm getting tired of you interrupting my story.

You know, I think you had the story long enough as it is. 

***

"I didn't even finish my big scene," Sesshoumaru's yellow gaze bore a sinister light in Sango's direction as he said the last. "I demand a recount on the counter."

"Well," Miroku began thoughtfully, holding up what looked to be the broken remains of the glass tube with its spilt out salt, "Inuyasha accidentally broke it with his last sit. But I would take Sango's word for it, she gets very persuasive when she wants her way." By persuasive, Miroku obviously meant her Hiraikotsu, for he glanced suggestively at it.

"Well, who is next then?" Shippo was glancing up at the others, his eyes flickering over to where Inuyasha lay buried in his hole and to where Kagome had drifted off in exhausted sleep. "Hmm, since we're no where near the Tower or the Cellar, moments like this deserve quick action. I'll go again!"

"Hold it! Nice try, I think I'll go."

(Lol, curious who said that, you'll find out next post)  



	8. Miroku feels it up

November 23, 2003

(Author's Note: I haven't forgotten about this story, honest. I just have been inspired to do a lot of serious fics and it's hard to get out of an angst frame of mind sometimes. Thanks to Aile Anna for beta reading my fic. I appreciate it a lot.)

__

Inuyasha - Round-Robin Story Telling – Style

By Yashira

~*~Miroku feels it up~*~

Meanwhile, as our group of heroes face the terrible Shosho, his green frog Ja-chan and the young Riri, the NOT SO crooked monk was busy taking a stroll. You see, he was tired of being locked in that damn tower, hunched over in that small cell of a room with nothing to do and wanted some air and a moment to stretch his legs. (You see, they thought he was crooked only because he spent so much damn time in that room that he was always hunched over because of it.)

__

If he's gone out, it isn't for air. He probably wanted some women.

Yeah, that too. Ack, what did ya hit me for, Sango?

Because you deserve that and you can't leave the tower, anyway.

I can do what I want, I'm telling this story.

But that's cheating. When they get to the Tower, they won't find you.

Who says they'll make it that far?

… 

Anyway, before I was interrupted, the handsome monk was making his way through the forest and thinking to himself, "I should go out more often, but it's hard when someone's jammed the lock and forced me to climb down from the window." You see, he lived in a tall tower, but there was only one way out and someone had put a padlock on the front door. 

__

Gees, I wonder who would do something like that. (note sarcasm)

You'd be surprised.

Oh, would I?

With his whily charms and deathdefying skills, the monk had climbed down and was as you now see him. Free to walk the forest and to do whatever his heart desired. And right now his heart desired one thing. It was to be…

__

Feel off women?

You said it, I didn't.

You mean it's true?

Er. That answer depends if you're going to hit or not?

TWACK!

…able to walk around. Right now, he didn't feel like going to look for women and such, not because he wasn't a man, you know. A man didn't have to go out with more than two women to call himself a man, and this monk already had a most beautiful woman and UNDERSTANDING woman waiting for him in the cellar of Kagogo's mansion. That's right, the supposedly perverted houshi would never two time someone in the same way Inuyoshi had done. It was almost famous how Inuyoshi was suppose to be some great servant of the Princess, supposedly devoted to her, but who had gone to be with the younger, yet older, beautiful sister of old Maid Baba when he should have stayed by his princess' side. 

By the way, the reason the monk knew this was he'd gotten a fax (from Hentai-Monks Anonymous Ltd.) that let him know about recent events. But this is beyond the point. Since the monk was such a great guy, he decided to go out of his way to find Narado and put him out of his misery. Afterall, even if the story hasn't got to it yet, you know Narado has to be at the center of all the problems anyway.

__

Saves his ass, quick he does.

Oi, Inu-koru, I thought you were out cold.

I have amazing recovery skills, wimpy ookami.

Blah.

But this is all moot as I have to wait until it's my turn. I have some creative payback for you and the monk! Be afraid.

I'm so scared.

Feh, you will be.

The only problem the monk had was that he didn't know where the nasty spider was. It wasn't that he was lost-

__

Yeah right

But that Narado knew how to run a lot.

__

Much like Kouga.

Shut up!

Luckily for the monk, he heard talking and he crept that way. Was this his lucky day?

__

This is the stupidest addition I've ever heard.

It may be stupid, Inu-koru, but Kagome's waking up right now. I hope she Osuwari your sorry ass again.

And as he crept forward - the story-teller by this point completely annoyed with the numerous interruptions - he was amazed to find Inyoushi and the younger, yet older and beautiful sister of Old maid Baba locked in a passionate embrace.

__

WHAT?! Oh, shit!!!

OSUWARI!

DAMN YOU, MIROKU!

"I better leave them alone," the monk said to himself quickly. "I might like to be involved in romantic encounters, but that's only when I'm getting the girl. If I stay, I'll only be a voyeur." Although, he thought this, he couldn't help but watch what the two were doing. It seemed that Inuyoshi's hand–

***

"TIME'S UP! TIME'S UP!" Inuyasha screeched, waving his hands about angrily as Kagome sat glaring at him. The furious expression might have been one of the reasons that had prompted Inuyasha to speak so quick. The other reason probably had to do with the "Osuwari" that was about to leave her lips.

"What do you mean time is up? Inuyasha." Miroku was wearing a semi-innocent expression though it was obvious he had found a lot of amusement in what he had been saying. "I'm not finished."

"You are now! It's my turn and I want to have my turn!" 

"I didn't have my turn yet, either." Sango interrupted as she glanced over to Kagome. "Nor did Kagome. Maybe we should draw lots."

"Draw lots? NO, I'm going to take my turn and that's all there is to it!!!!"


	9. Inuyasha gives it a Kaze no Kizu

February 4, 2004

(Author's Note: Don't eat and read; I did and nearly choked on my veggies. Btw, forgive me if there are a few typos. I was unable to access my edited copy my Beta Reader had as she keeps forgetting to send it back. Please R&R if possible." 

__

Inuyasha - Round-Robin Story Telling – Style

By Yashira

~*~Inuyasha gives it a Kaze no Kizu~*~

…hand reached out to grab the perverted houshi by the throat and to shake him vigorously.

HEY! He can't do that…. Can he?

It's my story and I can do what the hell I want.

Even kiss Kikyou?

Yea. No, wait! ACK!

OSUWARI!

I … really hate you.

"Inuyoshi, what are you doing to that holy man?" The younger, but older sister of Old Maid Baba, fixed Inuyasha with a cold look. She had not been attempting to seduce him, as the Monk had previously mistaken, and was showing no signs of trying. Afterall, all Inuyoshi wanted was the shards and this miko would surely help him. AFTERALL, Inuyoshi reasoned, the only person who really looked contemptible was the monk since he was the ONE running behind bushes and all. You really had to wonder what sort of reputation a monk had if all he did consisted of sneaking around.

__

Do you really want me to dignify that with an answer?

I doubt you could.

That's right, you'd be too busy lip-smacking with Kikyou anyway.

Yeah, hold on! ACK- NO!

OSUWARI!

… It will happen... it will just be a matter of time, but I will kill you. 

"He's turning black and blue," the miko replied with a concerned look on her face. Her brown eyes watched the struggling face of the houshi as he turned many interesting shades of colour. The young, but older sister of Old Maid Baba was really someone to feel sorry for. No one wanted to understand her and everyone she came across either wanted to hate or kill her. Was it simply because she was so pretty and yet internally strong? A supposed "Ice Princess?" If that were so, then why was she bothering to worry about this perverted monk? "Maybe you should let him go and hear what he has to say?"

Inuyoshi apparently has other ideas. "Yeah, right. I let him go and the next thing he'll be doing is touching your butt. I know how old these crooked monks think. 'Oh, bear my child,' or 'This place has bad omens,' or 'Buy one of my charms," that's what this guy will say. So, I'll think I'll just hold onto him for now."

Anyone notice how OOC Inuyasha suddenly is?

I was WHAT?

OOC.

WHAT THE FUCK IS OOC, Miroku? Sounds like some monkey sound!

For your information, Inuyasha, OOC is OUT OF CHARACTER. 

How the FUCK would I be out of character? NO ONE IS IN character in the first damn place!

Well, I last left you and Kikyou kissing and suddenly that's not happening anymore. 

OI! DON'T OSUWARI ME AGAIN! I explained it! HE HAD SOMETHING IN HIS EYE!

I DID NOT.

Do you want something in your eye now?!

Point taken.

"I think he's just passed out." The older, but younger sister of old maid Baba pointed out as she gestured to where the Monk's head had suddenly lulled to the side. The crooked monk looked innocent like that, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

"I'm not taking any chances. He's not just ANY monk, but a pervert monk™. I heard his kind likes ookami youkai. We better check him for Shikon no Kakera. He may be hiding some."

__

WHAT?!

Prepare to die, inu-koru!!!

That's OOC and YOU KNOW IT! I LIKE WOMEN ONLY! Just last week I-

Oh, is that a confession?

Really, houshi-sama?

ERK.

Payback is sweet.

And there were other reasons why the younger, yet older sister of Old Maid Baba had sought out Inuyoshi's brave and daring company. Afterall, they had been close once, and she could always come to Inuyoshi when she needed something from him. Which, given the present circumstances, regarding the evil witch Tsupoki, she had. That very woman who had once been a miko, but for reasons of jealousy issues had decided to ally up with Narado the evil spider in order to hurt Kikyou… er I mean the younger, but Older-

__

Freudian Slip. -_-

WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?

Oh, I'm sorry, I used the wrong word. OSUWARI!

But I didn't do anything wrong!!

Maybe it's not so OOC, considering how much of your relationship you've incorporated into the story! Right, Kagome-sama?

Thank you for reminding me Miroku.

Oi, what's that look on your face for? I'm just telling a story, there's nothing to get jealous-

Osuwari!

-over.

Okay, let's just skip over the part with Inuyoshi, the younger, yet older sister of Old Maid Baba and comatose crooked monk for a moment since it's getting our hero nothing, but headaches. Time instead to shift back to the wimpy ookami, you know the guy the crooked monk has a thing for-

__

You don't know the meaning of revenge – there are some lines to cross and some NOT to cross. Right Kouga?

__

Lets see, if I tear out one lung first, he still can breath enough to feel me tearing out a kidney, hmm, what was that Miroku? Wasn't listening, I'm planning my revenge.

As if the two of you would scare me, keh.

Well, food for thought, he holds you down, I use my Kaza Ana, I think we got it cover.

Keh. One good bakaryuuha would take you both out and you know it.

- and who was traveling with Princess Kagogo and her freedom fighter, Shippopo – a little runt as I have heard. The only reason he had a title like that was that he was over-compensating for what he lacked.

__

Hey, I'm just sitting here and minding my own business. Why are you bringing me into it?

I seem to remember you saying something about me "getting bent" and quivering in a hole in chapter 1. You do remember the "Shippo starts it" chapter, right?

Yeah, but that was in character! SOMETHING I know HOW to do. AI!!! Kagome, save me!

Kagome won't save you now, you're going down-

At least- wahh! – I didn't French kiss Kikyou.

That's just getting old, you know. Kagome can't keep falling for that-

Osuwari!

Or you could be wrong Inuyasha, scorn women have LONG memories.

And lets not forget Shosho the great DOG with one arm and two legs - _see, I remember that –_ stood glaring down at the pathetic group before him. I say it was pathetic because the wimpy ookami had run off again.

__

I would never leave Kagome behind, you asshole!

HA, you would so if you had to save your sorry ass. 

I would not! I'll pick her up, leave the others behind, and then take off.

Gees, thanks.

Besides, the whole damn story is OOC because you won't spot picking on me long enough to let me have a word in EDGEWISE! Who the fuck would believe that Princess Kagogo and her freedom fighter Shippopo were on a mission to see the crooked monk to find out why Sandbow wouldn't go into the cellar? AND WHO the fuck would believe she was engaged to KouKou?

I was wondering how that would get mentioned again

Token summary, had to be added somewhere.

Will you all just shut up! 

You're the one not continuing the story.

If you would just shut up!

"Times up," Kagome announced to the seated group, her voice echoing inside the small cave they were all crowded in, as she crossed her arms and fixed Inuyasha with one of those hard looks of hers. She looked furious, but she seems to have somehow managed to keep a hand on her temper.

"There's no timer, it's broken, remember! So HOW can it be up?" He has been sat so many times that his hair is a mess and his clothing are in need of mending. 

"Are you doubting poor Kagome-chan?" Sango interjects as she points to Kagome and then to herself, "We still have our turns, and we don't need you hogging the story."

"Hogging it? You guys are all picking on me! I just want my revenge!" He sounds like a kid sent to bed without his supper for something he didn't do. 

"Inuyasha, if we're all picking on you," And Miroku wears this superficial smile on his face as a temple-vein throbs on his forehead. That comment about him and Kouga has really offended him and he is trying hard not to pick up his staff and whack the hanyou right over that damaged brain of his. "It's because you make it too easy. Now, if you will be so _kind_ let Kagome and Sango choose who is to tell the next story."

A load of swear words drop right out of Inuyasha's mouth as he drops down into his hole, and crosses his arms. "This is why I didn't want to play this stupid game."


	10. Kagome writes a Novel

April 2, 2005

(Author's Note: It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm unable to reach my Beta Reader so here's praying my dyslexia doesn't act up too badly.)

**Inuyasha - Round-Robin Story Telling – Style**

By Yashira

_Kagome writes a novel  
_

Lets see. As so much has happened, I might as well recap. Princess Kagogo and her freedom fighter Shippopo are on a mission to see the crooked monk to find out why Sandbow wouldn't go into the cellar. The crooked monk, being bored mainly, climbs out of his tower and goes exploring. He happens to run into the younger, yet older and beautiful sister of Old Maid Baba who is busy…. Kissing Inuyasha.

_  
I said there was something in her eye! You believe me rig-_

_OSUWARI!_

_I think that's her NICE way of saying no._

After much huffing to do, the crooked monk and company was set aside so that we could see what was happening to the real heroes who, after being accompanied by Koukou, were being besieged by a great dog demon called Shosho who, by chance, was still carrying Ja-chan and Riri. There were in a very bad situation as MyoMyo, the Banshee that warns of Death, had told them they were going to die if they went out today and this was quickly proving to be right.

_I told you, but no one ever listens! _

The main trouble about huge youkai who only have one arm is the simple fact they still have three other huge appendages.

_  
Four if you count-_

_Oo I never thought you'd come out with a hentai comment, Sesshoumaru. There's still hope for you yet!_

_Foul monk, who was thinking hentai thoughts? I was counting my tail._

_Aha! You admit you have a tail then?_

_I hardly think I wouldn't in dog form._

_That's right. Oh. Damn._

Shosho stood regally, his proud head staring down at what he assumed were low-base youkai and a petty human, with more than a hint of disdain. While he wouldn't lower his standards to eating just anything, there was always the chance someone else was hungry. "Any of you need lunch?"

Riri, who had already eaten shook her head, while Ja-chan seemed to be reading some sort of paper that must have come out of his hat. Had Villains Anonymous faxed him another update? "Great Shosho, I think these are the ones I read about. That's the Princess, right there!"

"So this is my brother's consort? I always knew he was a shame to the family, but this takes it to a whole new ballgame. Imagine consorting with a… human."

"Consort? What the hell are you talking about! Kagogo is MY woman!" Koukou flashed angry blue eyes as he stood defiantly in front of Kagogo. Contrary to public belief, he had NOT deserted his finance. Unlike certain servants who run off after getting "BENT" - for justifiable reasons I may add – ookami youkai are notorious for staying loyal to ONE person only and as a clear result of that he stood proudly in the defense of the team. Read my lips, he STAYED PUT!

_  
WHAT! _

_Whoa, that was a burn wasn't it, Inu-koru. HAHA!_

_YOU CAN'T HAVE JUST SAID THAT!_

_I think she just did. -v_

_AND I GET SAT FOR KISSING KIKYOU! FUCKING HELL. TALK ABOUT DOUBLESTANDARDS!_

_When I kiss Kouga, then we'll talk about double standards, okay?_

_WHAT!_

_Is that a promise Kagome? I'm all ready RIGHT now!_

_You're not kissing her and that's it!_

_You stay out of this Inu-koru,. This is between me and her!_

_The hell it is! Bakaryuuh-_

_Inuyasha!_

_WHAT?_

_Osuwari!_

While Princess Kagogo had not ASKED for KouKou's affection and overwhelming loyalty, it was HE who was standing with her now – protecting her from Shosho – not Inuyoshi who was off traipsing in the woods with YOU KNOW WHO. There's a reason why wolves –NOT dogs - are at the top of the canine family.

_  
I'm so going to kill you Miroku._

_ME? What the hell for? You already had your revenge with that Kouga-Miroku gag. If anything I should think payback is retribution coming tenfold._

_If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be pissed off at me now._

Look, all stories come from some point of truth right? 

_I feel like I'm walking into this, but yeah, so what's your point?_

_Point is: she wouldn't be so pissed if you hadn't already kissed Kikyou before._

You know, it doesn't matter how many times I have to say this, no matter how many times I keep telling you all that SHE kissed me, but-

_Inuyasha?_

_Kagome?_

_You know, it was bad enough I had to WATCH it happen, but having to hear you and Miroku talk over and over about it is really beginning to… bother me. _

_Look, Kagome, I didn't ask her to-_

_SHUT UP and let me tell my story! OSUWARI!_

_Yes, I think she's going to be pissed for a long time._

"Princess Kagogo," Shippopo whispered nervously as his blue eyes stared up into the huge snorting nostrils of Shosho's angry looking face. "I think we're in trouble." He could feel his stomach flip-flopping something awful; he was dangerously close to losing his morning breakfast. "Maybe we should run away? All we have is your bow and arrows Old Maid Baba gave you. What could they do against him?"

Kagogo looked worried too as she drew an arrow and notched it to the bow. She didn't like the prospect of fighting something that could easily step on her, but the options available were practically nil. "Run away? Where would we go? He'd easily outrun us…"

_Even with three legs.  
_

"No one is running away. Someone took out one of his legs, so he's NOT that indestructible," Koukou spoke with a certain type of arrogance one could only find in a certain dog demon breed. "I think I'll just take out his other three and see how much he likes that."

_  
Like that's even possible. This is all a bunch of wish fulfillment. Just kill the upstarts and end this story. Having to listen to all this drivel is giving me a headache._

_I'm surprised you're not adding anything to what Sesshoumaru said, Inuyasha?_

_…_

_Amazing, is he actually learning that keeping quiet saves him from being sat?_

_What? Are you saying I can't learn anything?_

_Inu-_

_Oh crap!_

_yasha!_

_Kagome, look I'll-_

_Osuwari!_

_And Miroku wonders why I want to kill him._

Ja-chan's froglike eyes had grown wide with the muttering he heard coming from below. With a horrified croak he said, "Great Shosho, the worms think they can beat you. Can you hear their very audacity?"

"Hear it? I'm trying to keep from laughing at their own foolish stupidity." Glancing down at the Princess and watching her rather pathetic attempt to shoot an arrow at him, he couldn't help but mock, "Did you really think you could fire that arrow and hit me? Seems like you need practice. Although you're leaving it a bit on the late for that."

"Kagogo, were you even aiming at him?" KouKou was looking at the forest of trees the arrow had gone sprawling into with blue eyes wide in surprise. "I thought you were a expert markswoman."

"I thought so too," Shippopo said nodding as he watched Kagome angrily notch another arrow to the bow. The results were the same. The arrow refused to hit Shosho at all and went right for the woods.

"There's something wrong with this stupid bow," she spoke with exasperation, her hands shaking madly. The third arrow met the same fate. "This is crazy! You all saw that right. It turned! Right in midair!"

"I didn't think Old Maid Baba was a meanie," Shippopo said quietly, "to give you a cursed bow and arrow."

"Well if that's your best shot-" The mighty Shosho tossed back his head, this time intending to squish this annoying party of interlopers, "it's time to say goodbye."

From out of nowhere the screaming cry of, "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOW!" rent the air. Running headlong out of the woods was none other than Inuyoshi looking extremely pissed off. And of course, why wouldn't he be with two arrows sticking into his chest and the third stuck to the top of his head like a pincushion.

_"Perhaps your aim isn't as bad as I thought."_

_OI! I've been perfectly quiet, what the fuck was that for!_

_Inuyasha, didn't I ask you to stop interrupting me?_

_Yes, but I'm telling you, I wasn't SAYING anything!_

_But you are now, aren't you Inu-koru?_

_Ack, no, hey, wait!_

_Oswuari!_

_If I could leave I would. You people are so unfair.  
_

"Who the fuck is shooting arrows at me! Oh it's YOU! You damn bitch, what the fuck do you think you're doing!" He came to an abrupt stop in front of Kagogo, momentarily ignoring his greatest adversity and rival, KouKou, who was standing just a stone-throw away. "You could have taken out an eye!"

_  
Yeah right. Hey, since I'm going to get SAT for anything I say, I might as well add this, HE SO WISHES he could be my rival. Without those shards, he's nothing!_

_Osuwari!_

_I hope you enjoyed that._

_Shut up Miroku. You'll get yours._

"Or worst yet," came the new voice that had ended up following Inuyoshi out of the woods, "You could have damaged some good equipment." He adjusted himself (yes you read that right) and looked a bit nervous. "When I saw those arrows coming, I saw my VERY short sex life flash before my eyes."

_  
Or sooner than we thought!_

"Hey, Kagome-chan, is there any chance you'll give me a turn?" Sango was sitting cross-legged, her hands stroking Kirara's fine white head, as she asked this. She looked a bit apologetic for interrupting, but since everyone else had gotten a chance to spin a tale of the story, she wanted one too.

"Oh, did I go over the time limit? Since the timer is broken, I didn't know. Sorry." Kagome flushed and waved embarrassed hands, "I couldn't help myself, there was just SO much I wanted to say."

"Why is she SO nice to Sango, but she SITS me as if someone set fire to her mouth." Inuyasha, sulking in the crater that had once been his seating area, was grimacing. "And I didn't even do anything to deserve the last couple of sits."

"I hardly think trying to interrupt Kagome and blasting everyone – even if you were only aiming at Kouga – with a Bakaryuuha was being undeserving. At least you didn't nearly get hit with an arrow where the sun isn't suppose to shine in. Kagome-sama, why?"

But she was too busy helping Sango get ready for her turn to hear the plaintive tone in Miroku's voice.


End file.
